


The Night Shift

by kaeidiot



Series: Nightcomers [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Violence, hajime is tired, kinda OOC, poor Nagito
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-01 11:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16764709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeidiot/pseuds/kaeidiot
Summary: Hajime Hinata led a sad life. He spent his days wandering the city aimlessly and his nights alone at work, cleaning. He had no friends, no lover, he was extremely lonely. Until he began receiving strange visits at work from a petite, white-haired boy. The beautiful, mute boy steals Hajime's heart with every visit until the brunette decides he can't let the boy go.





	1. Lonely

Hajime Hinata loved his job. He waited all day, aimlessly wandering through the city, catching buses to nowhere, returning home for nine o'clock sharp. At half past he would leave his small flat, and begin his half an hour walk to the shopping centre in the heart of the city. There he'd wipe the floors, scrub the tables outside each restaurant, wash the windows of the little shops and clean out the bathrooms until five o'clock in the morning. After finishing work, Hinata would begin his brisk walk back home in the faint glow of dawn, only to sleep until the late morning and repeat his cycle once again. For Hajime, this was a perfect life. There was one limitation to his happiness, however.

Hajime Hinata was very lonely.

It was his own fault, most likely. On this particular evening he had opted to wear headphones on his bus-hopping routine. He hadn't showered in days. Hajime stared out the window as the bus swayed gently on it's journey. Sighing inwardly, he absent-mindedly flicked through the songs on his phone. It was at times like these that he wondered why he even bothered. Despite these feelings, his job was all he felt he needed.

Six hours later, Hajime found himself mopping the dirty grey tiles in the shopping centre. His uniform consisted of a plain white shirt and black pants, complete with a badge displaying a poorly drawn picture of the shopping centre he worked in. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and ran a hand through his greasy hair. _I should take a break now._ He sighed.

Hajime never left the shopping centre during work. He spent his breaks sitting at one of the tables outside an indoor café, eating the food he'd bought during the day. Tonight's meal consisted of a (cold) bacon roll, a squashed bar of chocolate and a can of beer. Hajime hadn't been much of a drinker until he turned thirty, now at the age of thirty-two, he enjoyed a regular drink. He'd also managed to pick up a carton of orange juice that had been left on one of the tables he'd cleaned. It was in date, unopened and probably his favourite beverage as a child so he happily pocketed the carton. He laid out his food in front of him and was about to eat when he heard a small tapping noise near the entrance of the centre. His workplace was huge and usually packed, but Hajime couldn't imagine who would be here at this hour. Groaning quietly, the brunette stood up from his table and followed the source of the noise, looking around for the alarm in case he needed it. Unfortunately, Hajime worked here alone, and was unable to defend himself should the need arise. But he was more than happy to take his chances if it meant he could be alone. ''Hello?'' Hajime called out loudly. He was unsure, but he thought he heard a small squeak. Then there was silence. For once in his life, Hajime Hinata detested the silence. His loud footsteps shattered the quiet and he stomped towards the entrance, trying his best to intimidate whoever it was that had decided to break in during night hours. ''Hey. You know you're breaking the law, right?'' He tried his best to sound confident, but it was difficult when he was alone in the middle of the night. Now, Hajime was never one to believe in ghosts or monsters, but as soon as he saw the slender figure wandering around the entrance shops, he prayed to every God he could think of that the creature would just go away. Unfortunately for Hajime, it wasn't his job to pray, his job was to take care of the shopping centre overnight. ''Excuse me? What do you think you're doing?'' At this, the creature whipped it's head around to face Hajime, and the brunette released a breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding - it was a human. A boy or a girl, he couldn't tell. The person had long, white, fluffy-looking hair and big grey doe eyes, their skin unnaturally pale, and their frame unnaturally thin. They couldn't have been older than twenty. Despite this, Hajime sensed a child-like aura around the person and upon studying their delicate features, decided that he was looking at a petite male. Still, he was the most beautiful being Hajime had ever laid eyes upon. The boy looked scared, his eyes were wide with fear, Hajime guessed.

''What are you doing here, at this time of night?'' Hajime adopted a softer tone - this boy was probably lost. The small male stayed frozen, not speaking a word. Hajime's eyebrows creased in confusion. ''Are you okay? Can you speak?'' Again, no reply. Hajime stepped closer to the boy, reaching his hand out, ''What's your name?''

The boy's eyes lit up as though he'd finally understood Hajime, but they quickly saddened as he shrugged. _He doesn't know his own name?_ Hajime's eyes widened as he looked down at the small male. _He looks like a child._ He gave the boy a small smile, and placed a hand on his bony shoulder,

''Ko.'' Was the only name he thought appropriate for the boy. _Ko,_ He thought, _Means 'child' in Japanese. Suits him perfectly._

''K-Ko?'' The boy spoke for the first time. Hajime smiled like a proud parent.

''Yeah, Ko. Short for...'' He thought for a moment, ''Short for Komaeda.''

The boy seemed to like this. He didn't smile, but instead pressed his face into Hajime's hand when the older male went to ruffle his hair.

 _Ko it is._ Hajime smiled to himself.

Still, he needed to find this boy's address, to take him home or something.

''Where do you live? Want me to take you home?''

Ko's eyebrows creased in confusion. Hajime wondered if the boy was homeless - he wasn't dirty. His clothes looked cheap but surely he must have somewhere to live.

''W-well never mind that for now. Wanna come eat with me?'' Komaeda didn't seem to understand this, but he followed Hajime back to the table regardless.

Hajime knew he shouldn't be doing this, but the boy looked so thin and vulnerable that he knew he couldn't just leave him. He tore his bacon roll in half and held out a piece for Komaeda to take. Ko stared at him for a second. He leaned forward, as if he was going to take the roll in his mouth. Instead - to Hajime's confusion - the boy placed a kiss on the brunette's outstretched arm, before opening his mouth and sinking his teeth into the exposed flesh of Hajime's arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird twist, I know. Chapter two coming out soon hopefully.
> 
> (In this fic Hajime is 32 and Komaeda is 23 - but Komaeda looks younger due to the fact that he is so thin and Hajime looks older due to the fact that he rarely sleeps because of his job)


	2. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime starts to realise how strange and precious Komaeda is, and becomes insanely jealous at the thought of other men touching the boy. Tired, lonely, depressed and now offered a glimmer of hope in his sad life - Hinata snaps.

**Art by freya-bellamy on tumblr!**

Hajime _shrieked._

He would've pushed the boy away from him if it weren't for the fact that Komaeda was being so gentle. The small male carefully but firmly gripped the brunette's trembling arm, soothingly stroking his hand, taking it into his own. The bacon roll in Hajime's hand fell to the ground. The taller boy watched as Komaeda's tongue lapped up his blood, despite his fear, it felt oddly pleasurable. He bit his lip hard.

After about twenty seconds of this, the two fell into a comfortable silence. Hajime watched intently as Komaeda drank his blood, the brunette even dared to wrap his other hand around Komaeda's head, guiding him. The colour that the smaller boy's face had been lacking slowly returned. 

_This is crazy._ Hajime cursed in his head, _This is so fucking crazy._

He almost laughed to himself as he imagined someone seeing this.

Eventually, the brunette felt a sharp twinge in his arm and the teeth were gone. Komaeda gently straightened out his sleeve. He looked up into Komaeda's sorrowful eyes, feeling something snap inside him. Hajime reached out, cupped the boy's face in his hands and kissed him deeply.

The grey eyes widened in shock.

At first, Komaeda tried to escape. The boy writhed around as Hajime pulled him from his chair and into his lap. Soon after, Komaeda felt his strength fading and he relaxed into their kiss. Hinata ran his hands through the boy's fluffy white hair, crashing their lips together and forcing his tongue into Komaeda's open mouth. Ko whimpered in shock. Hajime's eyes widened as he realised what was going on. He allowed himself to indulge in the kiss for five seconds longer before pulling away.

Silence.

 _Shit._ Hajime looked away in embarrassment, _The kid doesn't talk, what do I say?_ He turned his gaze back to Komaeda to see the boy's eyes boring into him, entranced. The brunette smiled awkwardly, ''Is there something on my face?'' He joked lightheartedly.

Komaeda didn't seem to understand, but to Hajime's surprise, the smaller male took the brunette's hand into his own before kissing it, then placing it onto Hajime's lap like it was the most precious thing in the world. The boy stood up, and turned to leave.

''Where are you going?'' Hajime was shocked, ''How're you gonna get back home?''

The other boy turned to face him, gave a small smile, and turned back, ambling towards the entrance of the shopping centre. Hajime watched his delicate, fragile-looking figure until he was out of sight - unable to do anything to stop him.

_DING._

Hajime's head jerked upwards to the source of the noise, the clock had struck midnight. The brunette sighed, standing up and chucking his uneaten food into a nearby bin, before resuming his work alone, his Cinderella now long gone.

* * *

**One Week Later**

It had been a week. Hajime hadn't slept for a week. He was tired, depressed and lonely, but he didn't miss a day of work.

The brunette still had hope that he'd see Komaeda again, but it'd been seven days and he'd had no luck. Still, that didn't stop him from trying. 

_Half past nine - time to walk to work._ But Hinata didn't feel like going tonight. He felt like curling up in his bed and hibernating - maybe he'd be able to get rid of those hideous eyebags. Hajime Hinata was a broken man.

Still, he pushed himself up from his bed and practically threw himself out the door. He hadn't showered in five days. The man truly was lonely. It was a curse - he couldn't talk to anyone. It was a miracle he'd been able to get a job with _his_ social skills. Hajime used to like the quiet, until it swallowed him up.

Komaeda was different. There was no need to talk to someone who didn't reply, but at the same time, it was the nicest thing in the world. He'd only met the boy once, but he'd fantasized so much about him. He knew it was strange - all of this was strange. But for once, Hinata just wanted to enjoy being out of the ordinary.

At five past ten Hajime was mopping the floors. Twenty to eleven he was wiping the tables. Half eleven he was picking up litter. Quarter past twelve he was letting a certain small, white-haired boy drink his blood.

The brunette had never felt as much happiness in his entire life when a silent, delicate figure wandered over to him. He shared a passionate kiss with the small male and let rolled up his sleeve and allowed him a drink.

However, Hajime's happiness was short-lived when he closed his eyes and wondered where Komaeda had been this whole time. He looked healthy, had he been staying with someone? Rage boiled up deep inside the brunette as he imagined _his_ Komaeda, letting some grubby, fat old man kiss him and touch him. Hajime clenched his fists tightly at the thought of some pervert running his hands through those soft white locks. Komaeda seemed to notice this, as he looked up from the brunette's arm and gave the male a worried expression.

''Hey, it's alright Ko.'' Hajime soothed him gently, stroking his hair, ''Keep going, I'm fine.''

Komaeda hesitantly continued. The taller male suddenly felt himself turn red as he stuttered out his question,

''Hey. Uhh, do y-you wanna come home with me tonight? I-I can leave work early, and you can stay at my place.''

The smaller male looked up, but to Hinata's dismay it seemed that he hadn't understood the question.

''Uhh, okay then. Maybe another time. D-Do you have anywhere to stay?''

Komaeda didn't reply, confusion all over his face once more.

The brunette sighed, knowing that he wouldn't get anymore out of the boy.

The night continued with the two of them biting, kissing and touching each other. Hajime loved every second of it. But he felt his heart drop when Komaeda stood up to leave,

''Ko! Please don't go yet! Come stay with me, please!'' Again, he got no reply and Komaeda left without a word. Hajime sulked for a few minutes until he began to wonder, _This kid can't be human. Then, what is he? A vampire?_ No. He could tell the boy wasn't a vampire, when Komaeda had bit him, he'd had normal human teeth. It was painful, but better than knowing he was feeding a monster.

Hajime didn't dwell on it anymore. He stood up, and began wiping the windows outside the closed shops, wondering if Komaeda was a real person or just a figment of his imagination.

For the next two months, Hajime led his normal life. Except every few days, he'd receive a visit from the white-haired boy, who'd take his blood and leave for another few days. The brunette was overjoyed that he was able to see Komaeda so often, but part of him was terrified that he wasn't the only one Komaeda saw. _I mean, we're not in an established relationship or anything, but Ko should know to share these moments with just me, right?_ Despite the frequent reassurance he gave himself, Hinata always sensed the thought nagging at the back of his mind. He _despised_ the idea of Komaeda being with anyone other than him. He wished he could lock the fragile boy away in his house and keep him safe from the horror of the outside world. And he could feed the boy regularly! Despite the fact that he detested liver, he'd started to eat as much of it as possible to ensure that his blood was full of protein and nutrition.

An idea popped into Hinata's head. It was an insane, ridiculous idea, but if it worked, Komaeda would be his forever. Hajime Hinata put his plan into action as he shoved a knife into his pocket before heading off to work that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was exciting to read! I tried as hard as I possibly could to portray Hinata 'snapping', but don't worry, he hasn't gone insane or anything! Feedback is always appreciated! Final chapter coming soon!


	3. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime follows through with his plan - desperate to keep Komaeda to himself. However, the plan goes awry, leaving the miserable man with a hole is his sorrowful heart.

Hajime Hinata was a broken man. Now thirty-three years old, living alone in a small apartment in the heart of his city. Every day he woke up in his tattered, single bed, lazily changed into old clothes, ate plain food and drank cheap alcohol.

On this particular morning, he drowsily trudged into his bathroom and looked into the dirty mirror. A gaunt, sunken face stared back at him. It was hard to tell who had made the man so miserable but the scars on his body spoke volumes. God, he looked terrible. How long had it been? How long since he'd made the biggest mistake of his life, one that had cost him his happiness. The only hope in his life that he had desperately clung to was stolen away by his own decision.

How long had it been since he'd lost Komaeda?

* * *

**Three Months Earlier**

Hajime practically stumbled to work, drunk on his own plans. Part of him wasn't himself. He reached into his pocket and clung to the knife for reassurance - he could do this.

The brunette arrived at work ten minutes late, he had walked slower than usual, trying to convince himself that he was doing the right thing. This was all for Komaeda, to keep him safe.

Komaeda didn't come that night.

 _That's okay,_ Hinata thought as he walked home that morning, _That's okay, I can wait._ But still, he felt his fists clenching as he knew he'd be spending another night without the white-haired boy under his protection.

Three days later, Thursday night, eleven o'clock - when Hajime last saw Komaeda.

The cleaner knew he was there without even having to look up from the table he was wiping. The door at the East entrance of the shopping centre opened - how Komaeda was able to do that, Hinata didn't know - and quiet footsteps echoed throughout the silent room. Hajime couldn't look at the boy out of guilt from what he was about to do. He felt a small, bony hand on his shoulder and he whipped his head around, startling Komaeda. The white-haired boy raised his hands in apology and Hajime shook his head dismissively, wrapping his arms around Komaeda and kissing him deeply.

''Ko.'' Hajime started when they pulled apart, ''I missed you.''

Komaeda gave him a small smile and led him to a table, where he gestured for the brunette to sit down. As he did so, Ko kneeled down and look Hajime's arm, kissing it as he always did. He then ran his teeth along the skin and sank them into the flesh. Hajime didn't feel the pain.

What felt like years for Hinata was only seconds as Komaeda drank eagerly, lapping up the drops of red liquid dripping from the cleaner's arm. After a while, the boy stood up, kissing Hajime once more, and turned to leave.

 _This is it._ Hajime thought, _I have to do it now._

Hinata gingerly rose from his seat, following the quickly-fading figure of Komaeda. ''Wait!'' He called, the boy turned around and stopped. The brunette caught up with the small male and began to kiss him again, wrapping both arms around him. Ko's eyes widened but he complied, his shock faded and he closed his eyes contentedly. He only opened them again when he felt one of the cleaner's arms move from around his waist and slip into his pocket.

Hajime didn't want to do it anymore. He couldn't do this to Komaeda. The brunette thought about just letting the boy go, but as he did, a memory popped into his head from a few weeks prior.

* * *

_''Hey, what does my blood taste like?'' Hajime knew that Komaeda wouldn't answer his question - he was more asking himself than anyone else. How was he special to Ko? He watched as the small boy ran his tongue along the cleaner's bloody arm. When he had finished, Komaeda stood up and bowed to Hajime. Then - to the taller male's surprise - took a seat opposite him. What was he supposed to say? He guessed that maybe Ko wanted to have a conversation with him, he smiled at that. The boy was trying his best to communicate with him, despite his lack of understand of Hinata's language. The cleaner decided to make an effort to talk to him in return. He spent some time trying to think of what to say._

_''Hey, you don't even know_ my _name, right?'' He could've slapped himself at the realisation. The boy didn't even know his name! ''My name is Hajime Hinata.'' The brunette said it slowly, hoping that Komaeda would understand. After a few moments of silence, Hajime received a reply he would've recorded if he could,_

_''Hajime.''_

_Komaeda didn't stutter. Hajime was speechless,_ He just spoke. He just said my fucking name! _he thought._

_''Hajime?'' Komaeda repeated, nervous that he'd said something wrong. Hajime responded with the brightest smile he'd ever given,_

_''Yeah, I'm Hajime.''_

_''Hajime.'' Komaeda gave the taller male the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. It almost brought tears to his eyes. This filled Hinata with confidence,_

_''That's me. I'm thirty two, almost thirty three. I work here as a cleaner.'' This time, Ko didn't say anything. But that was okay - he didn't need to. That smile was enough._

_And so, Komaeda left soon after. But that precious smile stayed in Hajime's mind that night. It stayed in his mind that morning, that day, the day after. He'd never forget that beautiful smile._

* * *

That precious smile was in his mind. _I have to do this. I have to protect him._

So with all the mental strength and willpower Hajime could muster, he pulled away from the kiss and brought his knife out from his pocket. Komaeda didn't seem to notice - his eyes closed peacefully, his pink lips slightly parted. With one swift movement, Hajime spun Komaeda around, forcing the small male's back to his chest, pressing the knife to his throat.

Komaeda screeched.

Hajime started to panic upon hearing the horrible, piercing scream. He forced his bloody arm into Komaeda's face and hissed, ''Drink.'' The boy shook his head frantically, tears forming in his eyes. _God, what the fuck do I do?_ _Okay, he's not going to drink, what next?_ The brunette grabbed Komaeda's waist with his free hand and whispered into his ear, ''Okay. You're going to come home with me, I'm going to keep you safe. No. P-Please don't do that.'' He begged as Ko started to thrash around wildly, crying freely. Hajime panicked even more, burying his face into the fluffy white hair in an attempt to calm the boy down, ''It's okay... It's okay, you're okay...'' if anything, this seemed to scare Komaeda even more. The boy began to wail, his eyes dangerously wide - he looked close to passing out. This made Hajime wonder if he could've just carefully knocked the boy out. It was too late for that now. The boy was writhing so desperately that one wrong move could kill him.

''Please, Ko. Calm down! It's okay, I promise. It's me, Hajime. I'm here, okay?'' These words didn't seem to reach Komaeda, he continued to thrash relentlessly, sobbing loudly. The brunette was starting to get annoyed.

''Komaeda! I'm trying to keep you safe, okay?!'' The boy wouldn't stop.

''Just come with me! Please stop crying.'' The cleaner's grip on the knife tightened and Komaeda screamed as he felt the blade dig into his throat. The loud scream sent Hajime over the edge,

''For fuck's sake, can you just SHUT UP!?''

In his rage, Hajime's grip loosened. The small, desperate boy wriggled until there was enough space for him to dip under Hajime's arm and out of his reach. Komaeda wasted no time in fleeing to the entrance and exiting the shopping centre.

For a few minutes, Hajime stood there in shock. He hadn't even been able to chase the boy, he was too scared of himself. _What have I done?_

Hajime tried to shake off his guilt and shock by briskly walking to the West side of the shopping centre.

The cleaner stared up at the ceiling - defeated. The roof of this particular section of the building was made of glass. The huge, dome-shaped ceiling gave Hajime a perfect view of the stars.

Flopping onto his back, the brunette allowed himself to collapse in fatigue and sorrow. He wept quietly as the shock of what he'd done set in. He _despised_ himself.

The night drew on, but Hajime stayed there.

There he was, the great Hajime Hinata, lying on the dirty grey tiles, filthy, tired and completely alone, staring up at the stars. The full moon's light shone on the man, but did nothing to fill the emptiness in his miserable soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not worry - the story is not over! I will be writing a sequel soon.  
> Thankyou very much for reading! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
